Raine X Neeva
Character Raine Sage © Windwarrior234 Neeva Dragalis © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Raine: *reading a book* Hmm...interesting. Neeva:*flying around, relaxing* Raine: According to this....*a shadow passes over her* Hm? *looks up and sees him flying* What.... Neeva:*does a loop or two**laughing a bit now* Raine: How strange...*calls out to him* Excuse me, sir! May I have a moment of your time? Neeva:*surprised, be falls a little bit before catching himself* Wh-Who's there?! Raine: *waves in a friendly manner* Here I am; do not worry. I mean you no harm. Neeva:*Still looking doubtful, but he lowers down on the ground* Raine; *nods her head in respect* My name is Raine Sage. My apologies for stopping you so abruptly, but there were some questions I would like to ask you, Sir.... Neeva:...Neeva. Raine: *nods* Neeva. This may be a bit rude of me to ask, but, what exactly are you? I have never seen a laguz like you before.... Neeva:*Only catches little of her sentence* Whaa?...I've been asked that many times, and I don't know the answer. Raine: *clears her throat* My apologies; is this better? Neeva:*a bit surprised* Not many know this tongue. And yes, this is better. Raine: When one devotes their life to the study of the world, then learning various languages is quite the boon. Regardless, I had asked what you were; I have never seen a laguz like you before Neeva: I'm not entirely sure.The person who I live with says I'm a moth laguz, but I'm not entirely sure… Raine: A moth laguz? I hadn't known any such laguz existed. But, what did you mean by you don't know? Neeva:*still a bit hesitant*..My friend also tells me I've lost my memory. All I know how to do is to speak and write this language. Raine: *surprised* I'm sorry....that must be very difficult for you. Neeva:*Shrugs* I don't know what life I previously had, so can't be the judge of that... Raine: I suppose you have a point, but it must be frustrating to not know who you were Neeva: My friend tells me not to worry about it. He's sure I'll get my memories back with time. Meanwhile, I'm trying to master English. Raine: A worthwile endeavour. How far have you come in your studies? Neeva: Just basic vocabulary like Yes, no, and maybe. I still have yet to speak a sentence Raine: Perhaps I can help you? I am quite fluent in many languages, so it shan't be too hard to teach you. Neeva: You don't have too. Professor Luster is a specialist in many languages Raine: Very well then. But if he finds himself too busy, then I can take his place, if only for a short time, as your English teacher. Neeva: I wouldn't find him to be too busy. He's retired nowadays. But I'm glad for your offer. Raine: It's not a problem. I wish you the best of luck in your lessons and your recovery. Neeva: I'm glad for your support Raine: I'm a teacher; it's my job to support people. I wish you a good day, Neeva Neeva: Bye! *flies away* Raine: Quite the interesting child.... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Neeva:*looking at his weapons*...Curious, they aren't like any other weapons I've seen around here… Raine: *doing some field research nearby* This should make an excellent medical herb... Neeva:*holds the shamshir in his hands*...It seems familiar…*swings it experimentlly* Raine: *notices the gleam of metal in the sunlight* Hm? Neeva:*twirls it*…It seems that I've held it before....Curious, simply curious. Raine: Is someone there? Neeva: Ah!*flies up to a tree*..O-Oh, professor Raine, it is merely you. Raine: Yes, it is I Neeva: Forgive me if I'm a bit jumpy today, It's just that these weapons are so familiar...*holds out the shamshir and the dagger* Raine: I've seen that combination before.… Neeva: *tilts his head* Where? Raine: A swordfighter said he had learned the style from some place far away...it may very well have been from your home country. Neeva: Really?! Did he say what the countrys name was called?! Raine: I believe he said something along the lines of Chryalis. I think I may be pronouncing it wrong.… Neeva :...Crystalis .*surprised* ...How did I know that? Raine: Hmm...it may be your subconscious memory breaking through. It's been proven that, with the proper stimulation, memories will resurface Neeva: Prof. Luster gave me these so I could get a better grasp of what I was. Perhaps he thought the same? Raine: Smart man. Do you know how to use them? Neeva:. ..It seems that I do.*flies back down* Raine: Then you probably used them in your past. If you have the skills now, you had them before Neeva: *sits down* ..It's all so confusing.. Raine: Do you remember much about your past? Neeva:. .All I remember is heat. Raine: Heat? Maybe the place you used to live in was warm… Neeva: One would certainly think that... Raine: Is that all you can remember? Neeva: ...*closes his eyes*...I don't know… Raine: Well, no need to rush. I'm sure they'll return in time. Neeva: ..I can almost feel that they are there, but I cant grasp them.. Raine: You may be on the verge of a breakthrough. Neeva:...*kneads his forehead* Raine: Neeva? Are you well? Neeva: ..*everthing has come back*… Where am I? Raine: In a forest on the outskirts of Aspio… Neeva:...*starts panicking* That's a good while from Crystalis! *looks around* The men who kidnapped me couldn't be far behind! Raine: *blinks in surprise* The men who kidnapped you? Do you remember now, Neeva? Neeva: I remember everything now. I'm prince Neeva of Crystalis. The men I'm talking about are the cult who are trying to blackmail my mother, Luxali Dragalis, who is the current ruler of Crystalis Raine: *blinks in surprise* That's horrible....Very well. I will do my best to assist you, Prince Neeva Neeva: ..It all fits.… Raine: *concerned* What fits? Neeva: Why I'm here....I must leave. I cannot bring Professor Lustor into this, if the cult could get past the royal guard… Raine: Are you sure you will safe alone? If that cult recaptures you, no one will know of it. Neeva: It is a risk I will have to take. Raine: If I were to mention that I was an experienced guild member for hire and capable of using high-level light and healing magics, would that sway your opinion? Neeva:.. .My only question is, ae you really willing to help me? Raine: *nods sincerely* Of course; I will not stand idly by while evil men get away with their crimes Neeva: ...Thank you… Raine: *smiles* Do not worry yourself any longer; I will help you with every fiber of my being. We'd best hurry, lest they will catch us. Neeva: I agree. We need to go *flies a couple good feet up* Raine: *to herself* Goddess, protect us 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Neeva:*flying over the tree* *is suddenly shot at* Woah! Raine: *calls up to him* Neeva, camoflauge yourself into the trees! Neeva:*flies lower* O-Okay! Raine: *turns and fires off a Shine spell from her staff, hitting one of their pursuers* You will not pass! Neeva:*draws his weapons* Raine: *dodges an arrow that's shot at her* Use caution, Neeva Neeva: I-I'll tr- *gets hit with an arrow* GAH! Raine: *surprised and concerned* Neeva! *turns to the enemy and casts a powerful Shine, killing the archer that had injured him* *turns to Neeva and uses her Mend staff to heal the wound* Are you alright? Neeva:*winces* I-I think it was poisoned... Raine: Not good.… *brings out her Restore staff* Here *heals him from the poison* Neeva:*sighs in releif* Raine: *returns to the battle, casting Nosferatu and stealing the vitality from a nearby fighter* Neeva:*steps back up, only to be combated with another fighter* Raine: *jumps to the side to evade a swordsmen, smacking him with her staff and knocking him down* Neeva:*takes a little bit to the air to be taller than the fighter, whom he kills* Raine: *casts another Shine spell, this time killing the swordsmen, before she engages in battle with a lancer* Neeva:*barely blocks a swordsman as he is beset upon by a fighter, who knocks him out*G-Gah! Raine: *defeats the lancer, then turns to assist Neeva* Begone! *knocks the two away* Neeva, are you okay? Speak to me! Neeva:... Raine: You fools have made a grave mistake...*casts several Shine spells in rapid succession, smiting down seven to nine men in a matter of seconds* Man:Guurark!*The rest of them charge*Man:It's now or never!*swings his sword at Raine in an desperate attempt* Raine: *blocks the sword with her stave, then blasts him at point-blank range with a light spell* Man:Gak!*the rest of them retreat* Raine: Fools....*turns to Neeva and begins to heal him* Neeva:*Wakes up*..unnngh... Raine: Neeva, are you well? Neeva: ..I-I'm not sure.… Raine: Do you feel ill at all? Neeva: I just have a throbbing headache… Raine: Otherwise you are uninjured....good....those men were ferocious. Neeva: The looked like they were on the verge of death, by the way they fought… Raine: Perhaps they were faced with certain death, regardless of what happened here.… Neeva:*shivers* It's very scary… Raine: Nevertheless, they aren't after us now; we should get going Neeva: I agree wholeheartedly. Seeing so much death… Raine: Such is the ways of war… Neeva:...F-Father....*starts flying away* Raine: *blinks in surprise* He spoke in English...*smiles lightly as she follows him from the ground* 'End of Support A ' 'Neeva, the Lost Prince, and Raine,The Evervilgilant Professor ' Neeva, along with Raines help, eventually made it back to Crystalis, his memories restored as he lived with his mother. Raine went on, though she came to Crystalis every once in a while to see how Neeva was doing as he became king, She was one of the few humans allowed into the borders because of her great deed to the king